The present subject matter relates to a pulse photometry probe.
A pulse oximetry probe has been used which is to be wrapped around living tissue (for example, a finger of the hand, the back of the hand, or instep) of the patient, and which is capable of measuring vital sign information (for example, the arterial oxygen saturation (SpO2)) of the blood vessel of the living tissue.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,160 discloses a tape-type pulse oximetry probe which is configured by a flexible transparent layer, a metal layer which is stacked on the transparent layer, emitting and detecting elements which are mounted on the metal layer, a white layer which is stacked on the metal layer, and an adhesive layer which is stacked on the white layer.
In the pulse oximetry probe disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,160, however, the SpO2 is measured while the probe is wrapped around living tissue of the patient. In a state where the probe is wrapped around the living tissue of the patient, there is a possibility that heat generated from the emitting element may be concentrated in part of the finger through the adhesive layer, and the patient may be caused to feel a sense of discomfort.
In a pulse photometry probe such as a pulse oximetry probe, in order to improve the accuracy of measuring vital sign information which is obtained from the blood vessel of thick living tissue, it is requested to mount an emitting element which can emit high power light, in the probe. In the case where such an emitting element is mounted in the tape-type pulse oximeter disclosed in Patent Literature 1, heat generated from the emitting element may be concentrated in the part of the living tissue, and therefore the drawback due to heat generated from the emitting element may become remarkable.
The subject matter provides a pulse photometry probe in which heat generated from an emitting element can be prevented from being concentrically transmitted to part of living tissue of the patient.